Outed
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: Everyone deserves to come out on their own terms. Finn, however, had other plans for Santana. When Kurt hears on the grapevine about what happened, he confronts his stepbrother. Fills in gaps in 3x06-7. Characters: Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany. Warnings: Frank discussion of sexuality, mild language and threats. FURTHER CHAPTERS PLANNED BUT WON'T BE POSTED FOR A WHILE.
1. Confronting Finn

**Outed**

**Disclaimer:** Glee, its characters and their backstories, and locations (including, but not limited to, Dalton Academy, William McKinley High School, The Lima Bean and Breadsticks) are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Frank discussion of homosexuality. Threats. Language.

**Synopsis: **Everyone deserves to come out on their own terms. Finn, however, had other plans for Santana. When Kurt hears on the grapevine about what happened, he confronts his stepbrother. Fills in gaps in 3x06-07

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE UNPLANNED HIATUS. REAL LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. HAVE A ONESHOT (possible Multi-Chapter)**

**A/N: The Glee 3x07 Recap on AfterEllen raises an extremely good point about the fact that Santana's coming out storyline was not only brutally butchered by the writers, but commandeered by Finn. Seriously, the only saving grace is that Kurt and Blaine were the first to participate in Finn's ridiculous idea.**

**I'd like to think that Kurt and Blaine had something to say to him. So here you go.**

**I might add more chapters dealing with Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine's conversations and thought processes.**

**Also, I'd noticed that I don't ever seem to describe faces, and I have difficulty expressing emotions. This is unfortunately due to how my mind operates, and it's not something that's easy to change. I sometimes mention eyes. That's the easiest thing for me, in terms of faces.**

* * *

**When Kurt gets home, immediately following Finn's request to Will and Shelby for a "Lady Music Week" for Santana.**

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!"

The front door slams, and Finn sits bolt upright in his bed. Never in his life has he heard his name shouted so forcefully. With so much passionate anger. He's petrified. To make matters 1000% worse, it was his stepbrother who had called his name.

Finn forcibly swallows, and closes his eyes, preparing for his impending doom.

There's a sound of footsteps clunking heavily up the stairs and across the landing. Kurt is walking with purpose, making his presence known. His anger is undeniable, and Finn braces himself.

The door is thrown out of its frame, and Kurt approaches Finn's bed slowly.

Too slowly.

"Finn" Kurt sing-songs, and Finn forces himself to look into Kurt's eyes.

The glasz eyes are unreadable at the best of times, but the mixture of anger, betrayal, hurt and pain is unbearable.

Kurt continues to talk quietly and calmly, which unsettles Finn, but he forces himself to listen.

"Blaine is coming by in a few minutes, Finn. And then the three of us are going to be having a little chat. A serious chat. A LONG, serious, DETAILED chat. So I'll leave you to prepare yourself."

Kurt slips out of the room to leave Finn to prepare. But Finn just sits in bed, shell-shocked.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Finn finds himself at the kitchen table, directly opposite Kurt and Blaine. His stepbrother and his boyfriend have their hands linked and resting on the table. Blaine's eyes are even more of a puzzle than Kurt's, unsettling Finn even futher. After a couple of minutes of deafening silence, he cracks.

"Okay, I'm scared out of my wits here. What the fuck has happened that could cause you to be THIS intense?"

"Finn..." Kurt begins, softly once again. "We'd like to discuss what happened with Santana."

Finn's eyes widen, and he drops his gaze. He manages to mumble something to the effect of "What DID happen with Santana?"

Blaine speaks up this time, nowhere close to as softly as Kurt, and with a raw bitter edge to his voice. "We want YOU to tell US what happened with Santana. What happened to lead us to 'Lady Music Week'?" He scoffs at the name.

Finn shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and he looks around the room to find something to distract him, hoping he can pass the time until Burt and his mom get home without having to face this conversation.

Kurt seems to read his mind. "It doesn't matter how long you take about this, Finn, we are having this conversation. I've already asked Dad and Carole stay out until either I call them or Blaine does. I'd suggest you START TALKING."

Finn sighs, and finds a spot on the wall over Kurt and Blaine's heads. Focussing his attention there, he begins to explain himself.

"Santana and Brittany came up to me and Rory several times last week, and they started harassing us. Making fun of Rory for being Irish, and just being generally unpleasant to me." He sighs, and tries to gauge Kurt and Blaine's reactions, but both of them have resolutely blank expressions.

"It got worse as the week went by, so Rory and I started to stick up for ourselves. I'll admit, though, our attempts were feeble at best." He draws in a deep breath before continuing. "So, when they continued harassing us, and made fun of our responses instead of just us, I..." he trails off.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Kurt decides, taking the matter into his own hands. "What happened was as follows, Finn: Santana and Brittany insulted you. Yes, that's mean, but it's Santana, you should expect it. You rose to it, and let it escalate by doing so. Whatever, that's your lookout, you could have let it go, but you chose to raise it further." He takes a shuddering breath before continuing. "So, the next time it happened, you decided to take it just a step further." He laughs humourlessly, and lets Blaine take over.

"You shouted across the hallway at her. You asked her why she doesn't 'just come out'. You SHOUTED it, Finn."

"So, when it's overheard by someone, they pick up on the gossip, and decide to spread it the best way they can. It just so happens that the girl who overheard it is not only a cheerleader, but also a relative of one of the candidates in the congressional election."

"Which leads to Santana being outed in a campaign advert." Blaine supplies.

"Which leads to her slapping you." Kurt responds. "But what we don't get is how 'Lady Music Week' is supposed to make up for all of that."

Finn's words fail him for a moment, as he stares through the two boys in front of him. He can hear how passionately they feel, but he still can't quite understand why.

"Because Santana needs support, guys. She needs to be able to come to terms with her sexuality, and she needs help and support do that."

Kurt and Blaine exchange glances, before turning back to Finn. After a couple of seconds of tense silence, Kurt lets the dam break.

"She needs HELP? She needs SUPPORT? You're right Finn, she DOES need those things. But so did _I. _So did _Blaine._ We both still do, sometimes. You don't know what it's like being a queer teen in small-town Ohio! But _we_ had the opportunity to come out on our own terms. WE didn't get forced out. Everyone in Glee club KNEW about Santana and Brittany. It wasn't a big deal for us. And no-one felt that they had to comment on it, because no-one DID have to comment on it."

Blaine decides to take over. "What you did to Santana, Finn, was beyond disgraceful. She might be gay. Or she might be bisexual. But none of us should care. She and Brittany are together. Good for them. But they should be allowed to deal with their relationship and their sexuality as THEY see fit."

There is a deafening silence in the room for at least ten seconds.

"This is what's going to happen, Finn. In a few minutes, I am going to call Dad and Carole, and they are going to come home.. When they get back, Blaine and I are going to meet Santana at Brittany's, and the four of us are going to talk through some things, while Dad and Carole deliver round two of the current conversation."

Blaine takes over, with a seamlessness that makes the conversation feel rehearsed, but passion and pain that couldn't be. "You've already sold Mr Schue on the Lady Music idea, and we all know that it would be impossible to get him to change his mind. Instead, Kurt and I are going to take the first performance slot tomorrow. We don't agree with your idea, but we want to at least try to make a positive change before anyone can ruin it."

With that, Kurt gets up from the table, and fetches his phone from the living room. A few seconds later, Blaine follows him.

Finn slams his head against the table.


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
